13th Captain: Ichigo Kurosaki
by jubei zankage
Summary: The winter war ended, but not without cost, Ichigo must take the place of Jushiro Ukitake as Captain of squad 13, and he makes a choice which will change the soul society forever Ichi/nel, Rukia/Renji, Nemu/Uryu
1. Chapter 1

Hello again, I couldn't get this idea out of my head (Damn ADHD) so here comes my first Bleach Fic

After the winter war was thwarted, at the cost of Captain Ukitake's life Ichigo Kurosaki is named the captain of the thirteenth division, and makes a decision that will change the soul society forever Ichi/Nel, Rukia/Renji, Nemu/Uryu and some others

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Flashback_

**Zanpaku-to/Hollow**

**-**Scene transition**-**

(Author notes)

**-****Chapter 1: The Captain's First Decision****-**

"Ichigo Kurosaki" the Head-Captain boomed at the young man in front of the remaining Captains "Upon his final request you are to become the captain of the 13th division in replacement of Jushiro Ukitake, do you accept?"

"On one condition Head Captain, that I have full permission to name my Lieutenant" the 16 year old captain responded

"Of course Kurosaki-san" Yammamoto replied thinking 'it is obvious he is just trying to prevent Byakuya-taicho from restricting Rukia's promotion again'

Ichigo then pulled in a long breath '**King you know this won't fly at all**' 'yes it will, now go away you damn bastard' "I request that my Lieutenant be Neliel tu Ordershvank, former arrancar, whom saved the lives of myself and many others during the winter war."

The room then busted open with the anger of the majority of the sitting captains, at which Shunsui Kyoraku, 8th division captain said very calmly "I think she's a fine choice Kurosaki-san, but why not cute little Rukia?"

"Because Kyoraku-taicho, I trust Nel with my life, and she is much stronger than Rukia is" Ichigo stated hoping he could get her as his Lieutenant

"As stated, it is your Decision Kurosaki-san" The 7th division captain, Sajin Komamura said in his usual calm yet mighty voice "I Sajin Komamura of the 7th division also support this choice"

"As do I" Retsu Unohana of the 4th replied gently

"Same here, she is definitely a strong opponent, Ichigo" Kenpachi said with the usual malice in his voice "Just make sure you both stay available to fight me"

"Very well" Yammamoto-Soutaicho Started "Ichigo Kurosaki, repeat after me"

"Hai"

"I Ichigo Kurosaki do solemnly swear" Yammamoto began

"I Ichigo Kurosaki do solemnly swear"

"To uphold the peace of Soul Society, and the world of the living"

"To uphold the peace of Soul Society, and the world of the living"

"And to destroy those who would break that peace"

"And to destroy those who would break that peace"

At this the head captain handed Ichigo his haori

Thank you sir" Ichigo replied

"Now, go and retrieve you lieutenant, Kurosaki-taicho"

"Yes sir" Ichigo exclaimed as he turned and left the room

"That boy" Byakuya Kuchiki started "he has no respect for the traditions of soul society"

"Ah but that lets him make the decisions most of us are afraid to" Shunsui again interjected

"I stand with captain Kuchiki on this matter" Soi Fon said frowning at Ichigo's lack of regard for anything at all in her opinion

**-**Huecco Mundo, 1 hour later**-**

Ichigo was wandering the vast desert of Huecco Mundo, when he saw a familiar figure with aqua colored hair over the horizon, and Sonido'd to her position (He learned sonido from Nel, and is faster with it than shunpo, but his reflexes are better when using shunpo) "NEL!" he shouted

"ICHIGO" she yelled back, running at him and tackling him to the ground "I missed you so much Ichigo" she cried into his chest crushing the newly appointed captain in her arms

"Then I guess you would like to be my lieutenant then, huh" he said to her smiling to hide the pain "but first, could you loosen up the hug a bit, I can barely breathe"

"Yes, of course" Nel couldn't be happier "but I can really be your lieutenant?"

"Yeah, it was already approved by the other captains" Ichigo smiled at Nel again "Come on Nel, we have to get going" he then stabbed his sword into the air, creating a doorway for them to head through

-Minutes later-

Ichigo and Neliel had arrived before a smiling Rukia "Ichigo, what is this bullshit about me not being your lieutenant" she calmly yelled while strangling Ichigo who then batted her arms away "Nel is better in well just about everything than you are, and I couldn't think of any other way to get her out of Huecco Mundo"

"SHE IS NOT BETTER THAN I AM ICHIGO" Rukia screamed and tried to kick Ichigo but her foot was grabbed by Nel "No one hurts my Ichigo, ever"

"Cool it Nel" the captain in question began "she has a right to be mad at me, so IF Rukia can beat you in a spar, she gets the job"

"Ichigo this isn't the 11th division" Rukia started to which Ichigo replied "Aizen, Gin, Kaname, and the top four espada are still around, we need strength the most right now"

"No Ichigo I have no purpose for this battle" Nel said cutely at which Ichigo reached his lips to her ear and whispered "If you win you can share my quarters with me, my sweet Nel" Nel blushed and stuttered out "w-well if you p-p-put it t-that w-way" she then looked at Rukia and stated sternly "Prepare yourself Rukia Kuchiki!" At this Nel charged towards Rukia unsheathing her blade and swinging it at her opponent which Rukia blocked barely.

Rukia pushed Nel's Zanpaku-to away and shunpo'd beheind her who disappeared with a sonido. "We are not getting anywhere with this Rukia, you however will not be victorious" "Oh yeah watch me Nel" Rukia exclaimed "Mai Sode no Shirayuki, Some no Mai, Tsukishiro" Rukia proclaimed as she caused a pillar of ice to appear under Nel, and then heard a static boom behind her and felt Nel's Zanpaku-to at her throat. "Rukia-san you fought well, but this match is over" Rukia looked back at Nel and started whimpering.

"Like I said Rukia, she's better than you, so let's get going"

Ichigo Rukia and Nel then left for the squad thirteen barracks

Sorry about the length but I needed to get this idea started

AN: Rukia won't stay unseated

AN2: I have to postpone chapter 2 of Mistress Naru for a few days, because I lost my notes, but Suigetsu Chapter 6 is coming out by the seventh (probably later today)

Also I want some help with a few things

1: a name for a mist based Zanpaku-to for Nanao

2: Name and element for Guantlet Zanpaku-to for Nemu

3: Pairings for Retsu and Hime (Not doing any multi girl pairings for this one, yuri is okay though)


	2. Memories

Hi guys chapter two is coming up

First I would like to thank Alucard 180 for giving Nanao's Zanpaku-to a name I really like, and Gagboy for suggesting pairings

To reiterate, nothing in the known world would give me ownership of Bleach (I wouldn't do as good as Kubo-sensei anyway)

13th Captain: Ichigo Kurosaki; Chapter 2: Memories

* * *

Ichigo had assembled the entire 13th division into a large courtyard

"All right listen up everyone; I'm your new captain, Ichigo Kurosaki, any questions?"

The 3rd seats both raised their hand simultaneously "Blondie you first" Ichigo stated

"Kurosaki-taicho, how come you got made the captain" Kiyone asked

"Apparently, Ukitake-taicho asked the head captain to name me as the captain when he went to block off Aizen as I tried to bring gramps the Hogyoku" Ichigo responded sighing

"How the hell did Ukitake-taicho get killed?" stated

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Ukitake, you know that this is suicide" Yamamoto pleaded his old student_

"_If I don't, Kurosaki will have to face them himself, see he brought the Hogyoku (Break down Sphere), if I don't make it back; place Kurosaki Ichigo as my replacement"_

"_Very well Jushiro" the Head Captain sighed, knowing this would be Jushiro's final battle_

_At this Jushiro Ukitake shunpo'd towards where Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen were closing in on Ichigo and finally appeared between the young soul reaper and the three captains. "Hello, it's been a long time, Sosuke Aizen, Kaname Tousen, Gin Ichimaru, now the three of you will die by my hand; every wave, crash and be as my shield, every thunder, strike and be as my sword, Sogyo no Kotowari" after saying this Ukitake's blade split into two and morphed into two decorative-looking blades connected by a red rope._

"_How interesting, Shoot him Dead, Shinso" Ichimaru stated as Shinso's blade extended towards Jushiro, who cleanly dodged without any effort_

"_Ichigo, go take the Hogyoku to Yamamoto-Sou-Taicho, Victory here depends on it"_

"_But, Jushiro I can't just leave you here"_

"_It is necessary, once the Hogyoku is secured I will retreat, I promise"_

_Ichigo then retreated toward the head captain's position, the last words he hard from Ukitake during his retreat being "Bankai"_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"That's all I know, but I heard that those three bastards were all mortally wounded by Ukitake-taicho" Ichigo solemnly stated

Another member of the division raised his hand "Kurosaki-taicho, who is you lieutenant" she asked

"Oh that's right, Nel get in here"

"Hai" a gentle voice rang out as a beautiful woman with blue, but with a slight green tint to it "Good morning, my name is Neliel tu Ordershvank"

"She's the new lieutenant, and Rukia is going to be promoted to third seat, sorry about the sudden change"

"That is all right Kurosaki-taicho" now 4th seat b shouted "I for one will trust your judgment"

"I have a question" Kenpachi said from the background "When are you going to fight me again, Ichigo"

"Alright, alright, Kenpachi, we'll fight, but first, Rukia gather up all the Lieutenants and captains for us will ya"

"Why" Rukia responded

"I want them all to know about my extra abilities"

"Okay Kurosaki-taicho"

"Just call me Ichigo, all right Rukia" the captain groaned

-10 minutes later, Squad 11 Sparring Field-

"All right, everyone here now?" Ichigo asked.

"Yup" Rangiku hollered holding her captain by the neck

"Good, now let's get started, Kenpachi"

"All right, Ichigo" Kenpachi said with one of his crazy smiles

'Ken-kun, be careful' Unohana Retsu thought

Kenpachi drew his sword charging Ichigo, as Ichigo readied his Zangetsu "Ban Kai" Ichigo shouted, causing black spiritual energy to fill the air, and Ichigo stood there wearing a black jacket over his haori, and holding a long pitch black katana with a 4 link black chain dangling off of the hilt "Tensa Zangetsu"

"Entering Bankai already Ichigo?" Zaraki asked his opponent

"I'm going to need to pull out all the stops, Kenpachi" Ichigo stated placing his left hand over his forehead and lowering it, manifesting his hollow mask.

'I see now Kurosaki-taicho' Yamamoto thought calmly 'you want all of us to be aware of your hollow powers, so that it does not cause strife at a critical moment'

"Oh, using your hollow powers too, Ichigo" Kenpachi stated, his smile widening

"What is that" 9th division lieutenant Shuhei Hisagi asked

"When Ichigo regained his hollow powers, he almost became a hollow" Shunsui began, having heard the story from Kisuke during the war "He however became a hollow out of order allowing him to become both simultaneously"

"So we have such a beast as a captain?" Soi-Fon asked no one

"But it seems that Shihoin-san has full faith in him" Retsu replied before whispering "Don't loose Ken-kun"

"Unohana-taicho you" Soi stuttered

"Please refrain from mentioning such things, Soi-Fon-taicho" Retsu said very softly, scaring the living daylights out of Soi-Fon

"H-Hai"

Ichigo and Kenpachi continued striking each other with full strength, eventually Ichigo jumped back and focused his spiritual energy into Zangetsu, a black sphere forming at the base of the blade, Ichigo flung his blade forward calling out "Getsuga Cero" afterwards a black cero, with a continuous Getsuga Tensho spiraling around it fired at Kenpachi, who smiled and blocked with his nameless Zanpaku-to, resulting in a massive explosion. "Heh that all ya got, Ichigo" Kenpachi said from the crater caused by the attack.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

Okay first off like I said I already decided to go with Alucard 180's Name for Nanao's Zanpaku-to, also it is officially Ken/Ret as well

Still need a few more ideas for Nemu's Zanpaku-to

Also an idea for Kenpachi's Zanpaku-to's name and style if you can think of one

It would be nice (as in not necessary) if someone gave me an idea for Rangiku and Momo's Bankai

And a yuri pairing for Hime-chan please


End file.
